


Demons of the Past

by JadeEnder



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Possession, fierce deity mask, implied trauma, slight death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 17:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeEnder/pseuds/JadeEnder
Summary: After the events of "Curiosity Killed the Cat" (by draconiswinters on tumblr) Wind's emotions are a mess and Time's barriers have been raised again. When an old villain uses a new face to haunt to Time is there any way this can end peacefully?





	1. Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to raconiswinters ficlet “Curiosity Killed the Cat” on tumblr for the inspiration for this. This is like a sequel to that story, I know they already wrote a sequel but this is my take. If you haven’t read it please do otherwise this won’t make as much sense.

After Wind had walked away from Time, past Legend and Warrior who were dumbfounded at both heroes reactions to whatever was in that bag, they didn’t ask any questions just letting Wind walk away. Twilight trailed behind Wind casting a worried look at their leader before following Wind off into the woods away from their campsite.

Time sighed deeply and took a seat next to his bag, on top of an old log and sat his sword next to him within grabbing distance, his finger twitching over the handle every few seconds. The others tried to continue as they had before, Four and Hyrule watching Wild cook while Sky had finished cleaning the Master Sword and put it away.

As Wind walked through the forest he didn’t even notice Twilight following, or when Twilight had shifted into wolf form and walked up alongside him. Wind subconsciously buried one hand in Twilight’s fur as he continued to walk.

“Who can he do it Wolfie?” Wind asked, still not knowing his companions secret. “How does he deal with hearing that voice? The anger and bloodlust, the promises it whispered. How can he bear to keep it so close?”

For once since they had begun traveling together Wind showed the same deep fear and dread they were all prone to fall into occasionally. As the youngest and least experienced he didn’t carry the same burdens as the others and was able to keep a happier disposition. Twilight’s ear perked up but he of course didn’t reply, he merely barked lightly in response.

“I saw his scar. The mask had the same scar. He wasn’t even angry, he was afraid. I can’t…” Wind went silent and stopped walking as tears he had kept in finally fell. Wind fell to his knees burying his face in Twilight’s soft fur. “I can’t face him again. It’s all my fault.”

Twilight lowered himself to the ground sitting forward to nuzzle Wind carefully as the younger boy continued to cry, aching, shaking sobs racking the boy’s body. He hiccupped for breath after a few minutes, his eyes bloodshot and mouth dry. He had never experienced such dread, such fear of anything before. Twilight observed the younger’s face inquisitively before licking his face lightly. 

Wind dried his tears with the wrists of his tunic, patting Twilight on the head. “Thank you. Wolfie, thank you for staying with me.” Wind pitched forward slightly all his energy gone, from the day of walking and crying. Twilight stood back up on his paws and lowered his head, indicating to Wind that he would carry the younger boy back. Wind nodded and climbed on the wolf’s back, laying forward so his head rested on the back of the others neck.

Twilight turned and began to walk cautiously back towards camp, keeping his eyes and ear open for anything potential threats especially now that he was carrying Wind who had quickly passed out. When they got close to camp Twilight shifted back, in fluid motion pulling Wind from laying across his back to a piggyback position as he turned back to a human. 

Twilight entered the campsite and laid Wind carefully down near the campfire but as far from Time as he could get. By then dinner was ready and the others were eating sitting quietly, the jovial mood from the easy walking day now gone. Wild wordlessly passed a bowl of pumpkin stew to Twilight as he approached and joined the others in the silent meal.

After they finished eating they drifted off to sleep one by one, Twilight volunteering for the first watch as he always does. Time sat in the same position as earlier, he had only moved to eat. His back leaned up against a log, sword right next to his hand, his bag sitting to his right side, the source of all this turmoil.

Once he was sure the others were well and truly asleep Twilight came to sit next to Time making sure to sit on his left, away from the infamous bag. 

“Do you want to talk?” Twilight asked after several silent minutes. Time stayed silent his eye fixed on the perimeter.

“This is my burden to bear. I don’t want to involve you in my past, it’s a dark place of mistakes and turmoil, that none of you, least of all Wind need to feel.” Time said briefly. Twilight had learned over time with his mentor that Time held many tragedies locked away inside his heart, and talking about them was hard. He didn’t want the others to end up like him, strong and broken. 

“Time, that’s why we’re here. We wouldn’t all stay together if we didn’t trust and support each other. Let us help you carry you burdens, we’ve all shared ours. We’ve all helped Wild through panic attacks and days without speaking, you’ve helped soothe Four’s nightmares when he wakes up screaming in different voices. Let us help you, let me help you.” Twilight pleaded, sure he wanted to know what Wind had really seen and what could frighten the ever stoic Time that much, but mostly he hated seeing his mentor suffer. He hated seeing Time with glassy eye, watching the darkness for invisible threats.

Time sighed deeply peering at his bag, a pained look on his face. “When I was young, only a few years younger than Wind I traveled to another land in search of a dear friend. I had to fight there to survive, cloaked in the bodies of others, using masks tied to departed souls.”

Time stopped to take a shaking breath. “But the worst was the last I received, it whispers promises of power and of victory but they’re all lies. Empty words to lure in a new host, one with a lust for greatness like I once had. I’ve only worn it twice, once to save that foreign land from Majora, the crazed Skull kid bent on destroying the world. Then once again, it’s promise of power enthralled me and I put it on again. Only this saved me.” Time drew his fingers across the scar that marred the right half of his face.

“When I received this wound the mask’s power tried to heal it but it cost too much. I was barely able to pull the mask off with its power depleted from healing my injury. This was the price I paid to be free of it, and eye for an eye. As a last parting gift, these markings appeared on my face one final reminder of what I could have become.” Time finished and once again cast a forlorn look at the bag. Hatred of the artifact that almost cost him his soul and fear of the desire deep in his heart that longed for its power.

Twilight sat quietly and processed, letting the elder’s word sink in. The power and anger Wind had spoken of, the boy had only had a taste and it had reduced him to fearful tears. The emotions Time must be feeling seemed an unbridgeable ocean compared to that.

“Thank you for trusting me with this.” Twilight said simply after several minutes of contemplation. It was nearing time to change watch so Twilight stood to wake Legend.

“I ask only that you do not tell the others, they aren’t ready to bear this weight.” Time pleaded quietly, Twilight meet the others eye and nodded seeing his mentor relax slightly, his head coming off his sword and being placed over his stomach. Satisfied Twilight woke Wild then turned in himself.


	2. Resurrection of a Villain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! This chapter picks right up where one left off so lets jump in!

A little while later Time opened his eye again to see the familiar set up, the others sleeping while Wild watched from the edge of camp throwing glances back at the sleeping hero’s occasionally. 

Time relaxed slightly despite himself. Nothing could ever truly rid him of the guilt and shame of the past but sharing with his protégé the little he did had lifted the constant weight slightly. Time’s eye moved over camp counting the sleeping heroes, he came up with seven. Seven? Sitting up hand clenching his sword Time looked around for the youngest of their party and found him absent. Time quickly grabbed the bag next to him but it was still closed as it had been before he slept.   
Not jumping to conclusions Time stood and walked over to talk to Wild. “Did you see where Wind went?” Time asked reaching the other. Wild didn’t reply but kept scanning the predawn scene. 

“Hello, Wild?” Time questioned, waving a hand in front of the younger’s face. Still Wild didn’t respond. That was worrying, even if Wild was spacing out he would have responded by now. 

Time went for a new strategy moving quietly towards Twilight to wake up his protégé. “Pup, wake up.” Time rocked Twilight shoulder slightly but like Wild he didn’t respond, snores his only reply. This was far more worrying, Wild spacing out was strange, Twilight being unable to wake was unknown as the boy slept as lighter than any of them, waking at the slightest sound. 

Time’s hand grew heavier on his sword. Something was very wrong. Behind him something moved, Time twirled quickly to see Wind standing there, Time almost relaxed but a lifetime of war had conditioned him. 

“Wind, what are you doing?” The boy’s arms were behind his back and he slowly brought them forward, revealing the mask. Time froze starring at its hollow eyes, red markings, and scar. The scar mirrored by his own face. 

“Put it down Wind. Put it down please.” He begged. Wind’s head cocked to the side as though he had heard something funny.

“But why? Its power is so great, surely you won’t deny me the strength to keep up with the rest of you. You can’t deny I’m always lagging behind, you and others always trying to protect me. With this I won’t just have the strength to fight alongside you, I’ll surpass you.” Wind readied the mask to slip it over his own face. Time raised his sword and swung.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Wild had been on watch for an hour or two, watching the woods and enjoying the calm night’s cool air. He perched on a log at the edge of camp splitting his attention between the woods and his companions. Due to their unusual circumstances whoever was on night watch was also on nightmare duty, since at least once a week someone woke up screaming from a nightmare.

On this night no one had yet awoken so he sat silently resisting the urge to mess with his Shekia slate to cut down the boredom. As he scanned the group again he noticed Time shifting a bit in his sleep, his left hand clenching the Bigoron sword. Wild got up cautiously and walked towards the elder. Time continued to squirm around, his eye open unblinkingly starring into the distance. 

Wild stopped next to the hero, trying to carefully slip the sword out of Time’s hand before any accidents happened. As he tried though, the butt of the sword came up whacking him in the middle of his forehead. Wild fell back shouting out in surprise. Twilight jolted up quickly, Legend followed a moment later. Twilight ran to his own protégé and tried to help him up only to be waved off. Wild sat up and the three watched Time somewhat apprehensively, while Time oddly had the least nightmare his tended to be the most violent. After confirming a look with Legend Twilight and Wild began to wake the rest of their party. Depending on how this went they made need more hands.

The eight other warriors formed a circle around their leader and waited.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Time swung at Wind attempting to knock the mask from his hand, but with greater speed than the elder realized Wind possessed he placed the mask on his face and Time’s swing meet only air. The transformation was quick, the short kind hero giving way to an adult version, with long white hair and tribal-like markings adorning his face, a scar through his right eye.

“How sad. It seems I still can’t heal this lost eye, even with a new host.” He eyed Time for a second before laughing. “How strange to see an old face with new eyes. I see you kept a reminder of our time together.” Winds hand indicated to Time’s face.

“Let him go. He doesn’t belong to you.” Time insisted raising the Bigoron sword to a ready position. “Don’t make me fight you.”

“And you think you can win?” Wind questioned laughing again. “You got lucky when you escaped me last time, I was unaware anyone could scar me this deeply. But alas now I can take the proper measures to ensure that never happens again.”

Wind took a turn to look at the others. “Who would have thought you of all people would lead me to such powerful hosts? I could take any of them. This boy has potential but the others are stronger, better trained.”

“Don’t try to put this on me. It’s you that’s doing this. You could go back into the mask and leave us alone. But I know you won’t, that’s just who you are. You use and manipulate, promise power without telling the cost. I’ll stop you, it may cost me or Wind but I’ll save him.” Time held his sword aloft and ran at Wind, who smirking readied his own infinity shaped blade to attack. 

Time threw slashes, stabs, everything he could at the one possessing Wind. The other seemed to find all his efforts humorous, laughing at his efforts as one would a precocious child. Wind paried and defended easily, occasionally making small cuts on Time’s arms or face. Time breathed heavily stepping back slightly from his opponent. 

“Such big words and nothing to back them up. You knew you couldn’t beat me when you started. Give up and I’ll spare your life this once. After all you’re the reason I have a new host. You could have prevented this you know. All you had to do was keep wearing the mask, and you could have saved this boy from the fate you abandoned.” Wind stabbed his sword into the ground and stepped forward to cup the injured side of the others face. “You can’t run from fate. You of all people should know that lesson well.”

Wind released Time and stepped back. “I’ll make you a deal. This boy takes off my mask, and you put it on. Your bodies already conditioned for it, this one would burn out within the year. Don’t run from your fate.”

Wind held out a hand to the bewildered hero. Slowly Time raised his hand reaching out to the other, as much as he hated that mask and its spirit he wanted to save Wind more, the boy didn’t deserve to suffer his fate.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Outwardly Time had moved very little, his sword arm twitching slightly, but no big motions until his right arm reached over and starting undoing the strap to get into his bag. The others watched carefully, having learned earlier in the day that dangerous items resided there. 

Wind especially watched the bag carefully, almost feeling that voice in the back of his mind. Almost tasting the bloodlust of that mask. After a minute Time apparently found whatever he was looking for and drew out the mask. The others saw it fully for the first time, a face that looked like Time’s framed by white hair. The heroes heard a small voice in the back of their heads, whispering words of encouragement and promising power.

“The mask.” Wind shouted lounging forward to pull it from Time’s hand, as he got closer the voice grew louder and its promises more enticing. Wind latched onto the elders arm, trying to rest the mask but Time had a death grip on it, trying to move it towards his face.

“Time. TIME!” Wind yelled switching tactics trying to get between the mask and Time so he couldn’t put it on. “Link! Wake up!”

“Time!” The others joined in broken from their collective stupor as the voice grew quieter in their minds.   
_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Link! Wake up!” Echoed in Time’s ears his finger only inches from Wind’s outstretched hand. He pulled away quickly.

“This isn’t real. This isn’t real.” He chanted, the scene blurring until he blinked. Wind’s face was right in the others as he regained his senses. Time freaked out and tried to scoot back but could move as he found Warrior with his hands clamped firmly down on his shoulders.

Twilight crouched down next to his mentor. “Breath, breath. In out, in out.” Time mirrored the youngers movements until he was calmed enough to figure out what was going on. Wind sat at his right side, holding down the elder’s right arm. Only then did Time realize he was holding something in his hand. He released the time and watched as the Fierce Deity mask clattered to the ground. Wind released Time’s right arm and quickly chucked the mask back into the bag and tied it back with several rather sophisticated knots only a sailor could know.

The others collectively relaxed knowing the worst of it was over. Hands moving off of swords and other weaponry being put away. Time starred at the others trying to come up with words. To explain… explain why he had…

“You don’t have to talk yet.” Wind had returned to his spot on Time’s right side, carefully moving Time’s right arm to lay on his stomach as Twilight did with his left uncurling bloody fingers from his sword. “Just wait until you’re ready to explain. Don’t worry about us.”

The others moved around to cluster in front of their leader. Concerned and anxious for an explanation but none of them pushed him they wait until their leader raised his hand and started to sign. They looked at Wild as he and Time were the only two that spoke Hylian sign.

“The mask is…possessed.” Wild translated somewhat shocked. “An ancient warrior, tried to get him to use it again.”

“Again?’ Four questioned. “You’ve used a possessed mask before?”

“Hey, it’s not his fault.” Wind cut in showing some real maturity different from his usual childish demeanor. “The mask, you had to have heard it. The voice that promised you power.”

Time nodded slowly, wishing he could explain everything. But that deep darkness that had almost sucked him in again, it defied all explanation. Time raised his hand and began to sign again.

“I fell for its lies. Almost didn’t get it off. How I got the scar and markings.” Wild translated. They hadn’t been able to see the mask well but those closest had seen the lines the covered the face. The heroes sat in silence. No one really knew how to process it except Twilight and Wind. 

Wild signed something and Time signed back still unspeaking. Like Wild he had once been unable to speak so burdened with the weight of saving the world, as Zelda and the people of Hyrule had depended on him. Though it had been a long time since he fell into a mute phase, long before he had meet the others.

“That’s enough excitement for one night. Let’s try and catch some more sleep.” Wild commanded. “Time needs some space.”

The others slowly peeled away leaving the elder hero with only Twilight and Wind by his side. 

“You should go to sleep too.” Twilight suggested to the younger. But Wind shook his head.

“This is my fault. If I hadn’t gone through his bag he wouldn’t have been thinking about it enough to cause a nightmare. I want to help.” Wind insisted. Twilight nodded and stood giving them a little space. As he walked away he heard Wind whispering to Time.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. But you don’t have to worry anymore, we’re here. And we’re won’t let that happen again, we’ll keep you safe. You’re not alone anymore.”  
Twilight moved out of earshot smiling softly, Wind may seem childish but he knows what their companionship really means.


End file.
